Hikari and Akari's Adventure
by Zelda Rockbell
Summary: Ok, my friends and I were bored in school so we made little MSN talks and paper. They are quite humorous. Characters include: Link, Kakashi, Sora and much more! Completed for now
1. Meet the Characters

Hello everyone! I know I should be going back to my other stories, but… I didn't feel like it so… ya… This story actually happened when my friends and I were bored in school. I will explain what class we were in and what was happening during that class the best I can so things aren't confusing. Now, this is the list of characters that will be appearing so far and who my friends and I are.

Hikari: Me

Akari: Kiesha

Kenkin: Griffyn

Link (Legend of Zelda)

Kakashi (Naruto)

Oh, and this is in script format, sorry about that!

/action/

O.o

Setting: We were sitting in Science class talking about tsunamis, and my teacher was talking about a tsunami that hit a town in Canada… I think it was in Canada…

Hikari: So bored… Interesting story though

Akari: Ahh!! I will never take a bath AGAIN!!

Hikari: Why?

Akari: Water is… evil!! O.O

Hikari: Weirdo…

Link: Hiya guys!!

Kakashi/poof/

Link: AHH!! FREAKING SHEIKAH!!!!

Hikari: Link you spaz, chill out!

Akari: Water…. O.O

Kakashi: O.O

Hikari: Akari… Have fun/throws a glass of water at Akari/

Link: LOOK OUT/heroically dives in front of Akari and takes the water. Then pretends to die a horrid death/

Akari: Water/jumps off cliff/

Kakashi: O.O

Hikari: ………HAHA/looks at Link/ LINK!!!

Link: Tell Zelda… I…

Hikari: What?!? Tell her what?!?

Link: Love her… /dies/

Hikari: NOOOOO/jumps off cliff after Akari/

Akari/dead/ Water……..

Kakashi: O.O freaks… /poofs away/

Hikari: O.O /walks away/

Kenkin: hehehe… I am the God of Something… /looks at Hikari/ Hey! How can you walk? You just feel off the cliff!

Hikari: I don't know, I landed on something really soft that kept saying 'water'

Kenkin: Fair enough.

O.o

And thus the end of Chapter 1. If you lasted this long, I applaud you. Please review and no flames. Thank you.


	2. War is Unleashed!

I'm back. Hi. Ok, here's the chapter.

In case you forgot, the Characters:

Hikari: Me

Akari: Kiesha

Kenkin: Griffyn

Link (Legend of Zelda)

Kakashi (Naruto)

#New Character(s)! #

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Moogle (Final Fantasy)

O.o

Setting: Science class again. This time were doing a science experiment with an ice cube.

Yesterday, I had entered Akari's name in a love calculator.

Hikari: Hello!

Link: Sup?

Akari: Wheee!!

Kakashi: ……

Kenkin: I like stuff

Hikari: Kakashi! Would you say something for once?

Link: Are you ok Akari?

Akari: I've got a little light headed since I jumped off a cliff and died

Kakashi/reads nasty book/ huh?

Kenkin: Can I jump off too?

Hikari: KAKASHI!!! YOU'RE SO INCONSIDERENT!!!

Link: Gee, that's to bad Akari.

Akari: I know, I'm so pale, I go right through things and when people see me they yell "Ghost!!" …. Wonder why.

Kakashi: ……

Kenkin: Why does no one talk to me???

Hikari: UGH!!! That's it! I'm talking to Kenkin!

Link: Wait, you're a ghost?

Akari: Kenkin is boring…. By the way…. WHY DID YOU ENTER MY NAME ON THE LOVE…. Thingy magigy…

Kenkin: Disappearing Jutsu/disappears/

Hikari: No Kenkin! Don't go away! I need some one to talk to!

Link: I did what…?

Akari: tsk tsk

Kakashi: ……..

Link: I'm serious! What did I do?!?

Hikari: AHH!! GHOST!!

Akari/goes to Heaven/

Link: Great! Now I have no one to talk to!

Hikari:…….hi……

Kenkin: Reappearing Jutsu/Starts a war. Throws ninja stars everywhere./ Summoning Jutsu/Summons Chief Toad/

Kakashi: OMG!! Shiriken!!

Hikari: WTF/Goes to find Akari/ AKARI!!

Link/unsheathes Master Sword/ Die Ganondorf's minions!!

Kenkin: Attack Chief Toad!!... Lightning Blade/Hits Hikari/ Shadow Clone Jutsu! Shurigan!

Link: HIKARI/looks at Kenkin/ you're going down…

Kenkin: Nu hu

Link: Yah uh

Kenkin: Nu hu

Link: Screw this! Die!

Kenkin: Go to Hell

Link: RAGHHH!!

Moogle: Kupo/head gets cut off by Link by accident/

Link: Sorry!

Kenkin: Wanna gang up on Kakashi?

Link: Hell ya!

Kakashi: Crap…O.O /runs like hell/

Kenkin: Lightning Blade! Get him clones!

Link: DINS FIRE!!!

Sora/magically appears/ WTF?!?

Kakashi: WTF!!! Shadow Clone Jutsu/They all run like hell/

Kenkin/throws sword at Kakashi and hit's his head/

Kakashi: Haha!! That was my clone!!!/gets away/

Kenkin: Damn!

O.o

There's the second chapter! R&R!


	3. We Need Lives

Hello everybody!! What's up? Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!

Characters:

Hikari: Me

Akari: Kiesha

Kenkin: Griffyn

Link (Legend of Zelda)

Kakashi (Naruto)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Moogle (Final Fantasy)

#New Characters! #

Orichimaru (Naruto)

O.o

Setting: Social Studies. We were playing Jeopardy but Kenkin and I weren't paying attention…

Link: I'm bored

Kenkin: Wanna make a plan to kill Kakashi?

Link: Sure.

Kenkin: Got any ideas?

Link: We could…requite bad guys…?

Kenkin: Something more torturing…!

Link: We could capture him then give him to…mmm…who?

Sora: How about the Heartless?

Kenkin: Or we could call up my best friend, Orichimaru!

Link: Ya….sure…why not…?

Sora: …ok…that would…..ok…..

Kenkin: One sec….Disappearing Jutsu/disappears/

Link: …….Wanna have a sword fight while we wait?

Sora: Ok/Summons Keyblade/

Link: DIE!!!!

Sora: …..what? I thought we were play fighting!!

Link/does cool sword moves on tree/

Sora: oh…. That's what he meant… /attacks some other random tree/

**Later…………………………..**

Kenkin: ……what happened here….?

Orichimaru: ooo…blood….

Link: We slipped….

Sora: pain…..

Kenkin: ………ok now Orichimaru is cheap…..

Link: What do you mean?

Sora: So much pain……

Kenkin: Shut up Sora, or I'll kill you. We have to pay him for his services.

Link/checks wallet/ I've got 100 rupees……

Sora: I've got, like, 10 munny….

Kenkin: Shut up Sora!!!!!!! I stole some rupees and munny and gold pieces on the way so… I have about 7000.

Link: So together we have….. 850 munny, rupees and gold pieces.

Random Kid/laughs at Link's crappy math abilities/ HAHA/Get's hit by a car, Link laughs at him/

Sora/shut's up/

Kenkin: You're lucky Sora…. You can talk under one condition… fight me and win…

Sora/Nods head/

Link: This should be interesting…. /takes out popcorn/

Kenkin: Shadow Clone Jutsu/Clones appear/ Summing Jutsu/Chief Toad appears, then gets hit by a car/

Sora/jumps out of the way and starts attacking clones/

Link: GO SORA!!!!

Kenkin: Lightning Blade!!! Here I come Sora!!! DIE!!!!

Sora/Stabs Kenkin in the heart/

Link: YAY! SORA WON!….right…?

Kenkin: You can't kill me! I'm a curse!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sora: oh sh(beep)….. DONALD!! GOOFY!!! HELP/nothing happens/ uh oh…

Link: I'll help you/drops popcorn/

Kenkin: Orichimaru!! Come here and help!!!

Orichimaru: Use the mark I gave you instead!

Link: Use the mark…. I GOT IT/uses the Triforce to turn into Feirce-Diety Link/

Sora: WOO HOO!!!

Kenkin: What a drag…. /mark kicks in/ THE POWER!!!! I can taste it!!!!!!!!!

Link: ………./does the Numa-Numa Dance/

Sora: What the….? We're fu(beep)

Kenkin/Kills Link with Lightning Blade/

Link/Turns back to normal/ Oww…. Hikari…. I'm coming for you…. /dies…..again…../

Sora: AHH!!! Crap! That's it! I give up! This isn't worth dieing for!!!... What were we fighting for anyway…..?

Kenkin:….ummm….

Sora: Well that was use less… Link died for no reason….

Kenkin: It is pretty funny though…..

Sora: Ya….it is….. tee hee…..

Kenkin: lol!! Anyway, I could bring him back….

Sora: Do it! And bring back Akari, Hikari and the Moogle!

Kenkin: What's in it for me?

Sora: ummmm…. I'll bring you to….err…..Disneyland?

Kenkin: What's that?

Sora: It's a magical place where someone special lives.

Kenkin: ok… then….

Sora: Do you want to know who that person is….?

Kenkin: No…. Not really….

Sora: Well, fine, will you bring back Akari, Hikari, Link and the Moogle?

Kenkin: Why?

Sora: ok, maybe not the Moogle, but everyone else?

Kenkin: wwwwhhhhhhyyyy….????

Sora: Because if I don't ask you that some one will whip out my 'hero contract'

Kenkin: I wanna see that….

Sora: the contract?

Kenkin: YA!!!

Sora: ugh….fine… here it is…. /takes out contract/

Kenkin: Fire Ball Jutsu/burns up contract/

Sora: YAY!!! The contract is at last dead!!! Now I don't have to save people anymore!!!

Kenkin: Isn't there a copy….?

Sora: F(beep)

Kenkin: hehehe….

Sora: ok, just bring back Akari and Link.

Kenkin: Bye Bye/teleports away/

Sora: WAI- Ugh…. Looks like it's another adventure to save my friend and the other person…. If we're going to go on an adventure, we need music/starts playing 'Born to be Wild'/ Here we go/takes five steps/ Here we are!

Kenkin: Damn, you found me….

Sora: Hell ya!!

Kenkin: Fine, I'll bring them back….

Sora: WOO HOO!!!!

Kenkin: not!

Sora: Crap…. What do I have to do so you bring them back?

Kenkin: Nothing.

Sora: Fine then. I'll just find my own way.

Kenkin: Return Jutsu!

Link: ……. I'M ALIVE!!!!!

Hikari: WEEEEE!!!!

Akari: blinks I'm BACK!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kenkin: Fire Ball Jutsu/Kills Akari and Kakashi/

Link: Well there goes our 'kill Kakashi' plan….

Sora: Now what?

Hikari: LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!!

Akari: I don't want to die again……. Party?!?!?! OMG/grabs a party hat/

Kenkin/rips out Akari's heart/

Hikari: HAHA/runs into a wall……really hard/ Oww…

Link: …..ok……

Sora: Wow… total randomness…..

Akari: Ouch, meanie……. I guess I'm a Heartless…. Ha-ha, get it?

Sora/slaps forehead/

Kenkin/punches Akari/ you have bad jokes.

Akari: You poked me/pokes back/ Behold! You have been poked!

Kenkin/trips Akari then punches her head 10 million times/

Akari: That's it! Die fool/grabs sword and waves it around madly/

Kenkin/pulls out Biggoron Sword and stabs Akari/

Akari: Fool/takes out sword/ Curse of the Kenkin!! Crap…. That's you… /cries/ HIKARI!!!!

O.o

Will Hikari come to Akari's rescue? Who knows! I won't be able to update tell Jan. 8 because of Winter Break. R&R! No Flames!


	4. Link has a girl friend?

Zellie: Next chapter is here!

Link: Hallelujah!

Characters:

Hikari: Me

Akari: Keisha

Kenkin: Griffyn

Link (Legend of Zelda)

Kakashi (Naruto)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Moogle (Final Fantasy)

Orichimaru (Naruto)

#New Characters! #

Joe: Codey

Denice: Shadow Princess 15 (Go and read her stories NOW! Err, I mean, after mine of course…XD)

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

O.o

Setting: I can't remember what class we were in, but it doesn't matter any way…

Akari: Hikari! Save me!

Hikari: Fine, fine, I'll save you.

Akari: That meanie hurt me… /cries/

Kenkin/giggles/

Hikari: Hey Link! Can you help Akari for me?

Link: Yeah, I guess so…

Akari: Yeah… I know I'm scared and all but you're giggling? O.O

Kenkin: heheh…

Link: Alright, I'm helping her.

Sora: You do that.

Akari: I don't think I'm that scared anymore… /pokes Kenkin/ Thanks anyways Link. :P

Kenkin: …

Link: Um… No problem…

Hikari: Can we get this party started now…?

Akari: WHOOOO!!! Party/dances/

Kenkin: You're not very good at dancing… and don't poke me again or you'll have no poking finger…

Sora: Shut up, Kenkin.

Akari: I like my finger…

Kenkin: Shut up, Sora.

Sora: No! You shut up!

Hikari: I like your finger to…

Link: Where's Orichimaru?

Akari: Not Orichimaru/hides/

Kakashi: Fight! Fight!

Kenkin: You're scared of Orichimaru…? LOL!! He's weak!!

Link: What the hell is wrong with everyone…?

Sora: I'm leaving, bye. /walks away/

Hikari: What? A fight/screams/

Akari: OMG! People are leaving!

Kakashi: What, Hikari you fight/screams like a little girl/

Kenkin: Don't worry Hikari; I'll nip your head off. /smirks/

Hikari: ….. That's supposed to make me not worry…?

Link: Orichimaru!! Where is you???

Akari/stares/

Kenkin: I sent him off with his money…

Link: Oh…. /cries/

Hikari/kicks Akari in the shin/

Akari: OWW/takes sword out and cuts Hikari's arm off/ opps, reflex.

Kenkin: Akari, Hikari, I'll take you both on

Akari: But that's not fair! Hikari is missing an arm!

Hikari: Just give me a minute… /magically makes a new arm/ ok, I'm good. /Takes out Dominion Rod/ (A/N: for those of you who don't know, the Dominion Rod is a weapon from Twilight Princess that let's you posses statues.)

Joe: Poop! I like lemons…

Link: …… Good for you….

Joe: Yay me:)

Akari: Ya…. Just bring it Kenkin. /Draws Tantou/ (A/N: Tantou means 'short sword' in Japanese.)

Joe: Hello peoples!

Hikari: MUHAHAHAHA/cough/

Joe: What about me?

Akari: Fine…. /cuts Joe in half/ Happy?

Joe: No… Not really… By the way… What are we doing?

Akari/sigh/

Kenkin: This is boring…

Hikari: DIE/posses' a statue and crushes herself/ pain… so much… pain…

Joe: So… What's happened so far?

Hikari/jumps up/ Well, before you came, Akari fell off a cliff, Link cut the Moogles head off, Kenkin killed me, Link died, Kenkin brought us back and we hade a party and Akari made a horrible joke about Heartless.

Joe: Can I have some cake?

Kenkin: Banish Jutsu on Joe/poof/

Joe/appears in a pie factory/ oooooooooh!! Pie!

Hikari: ….. I like cake…

Link: Ugh, I'm surrounded be idiots…

Kenkin/nips Hikari's eyes out/

Akari: You nipped her eyes out!

Hikari/magically makes new eyes/ What was that for?

Denice/poof/ Link! There you are!

Link: ……Hi Denice…

Kenkin/randomly jumps off a cliff/

Akari: ha ha! I'm gonna watch you splat on the ground:)

Denice: Link, where have you been? I've been worried sick!

Link: I've been… around…

Hikari: Link, who's this?

Kenkin: Teleportation Jutsu/pulls Akari down and uses her as a shield to hit the ground/

Akari: Meanie… You're a mean idiotic dope tha- /SPLAT/ ouch…

Link: She's, um…

Denice: You haven't told them about me yet/turns to Hikari and holds out her hand/ Hi, I'm Denice, Link's girlfriend.

Hikari/gives Link a dirty look and shacks Denice's hand/ Hi, I'm Hikari, nice to meet you.

Denice: So how did you meet Link?

Hikari: At the last video game convention.

Denice/looks at Link/ You went to a convention without me???

Link: yes… /runs away/

Akari: Great, I'm dead again…

Kenkin: sucker…/snicker/

Joe: FOOD!! GLORIOUS FOOD/eats so much pie he explodes/

Akari: HAHA!

Hikari: Sooooo, where did you meet Link?

Denice: In Hyrule. I was traveling and met him. /sigh/ It was love at first sight…

Hikari/sarcastically/ How wonderful for you…

Denice: Wanna go find Link and make him pay for not bringing me to the video game convention?

Hikari: Sure, I got nothing better to do…

Kenkin: I like to kill things…

Akari: ….That's nice….

O.o

Zellie: We were really bored today…

Link: Unfortunately…

Dark Link: Can I join the fic?

Zellie: No.

Dark Link: Why?

Zellie: 'Cause I said so.

Link: Burn.

Dark Link: You're mean, Link/cries/

Link: … So weird.

Zellie: Please review! If you don't I'll cry!


	5. Link loves who now?

…I have nothing to say…

Characters!!!

Hikari: Me

Akari: Keisha

Kenkin: Griffyn

Denice: Shadow Princess 15

Joe: Codey

Link (Legend of Zelda)

Kakashi (Naruto)

Orichimaru (Naruto)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Moogle (Final Fantasy)

Disclaimer: Must I say these stupid things? Ugh, fine, don't own anything other than Dark Link.

Dark: You don't own me!

Fine, I don't own you either.

O.o

Setting: …Can't seem to remember…

For those of you who forgot, Denice and Hikari were looking for Link.

Denice: Damn! Where could he have gone?

Hikari: I don't know but why don't we go get Akari and Kakashi? They're Ninjas!!

Denice: Sure, why not?

Akari: As a matter of fact… /someone starts singing 'We've Learned Something New Today'/ I'M NOT A F(beep)ING NINJA!!!!

Denice: Dude, chill out.

Hikari: Seriously.

Akari: WHOOT! Denice vs. Hikari for Link's heart! Sorry Hikari. /Bets money on Denice/

Hikari: Thou thukith. (A/N: Just my way of saying 'you suck')

Denice: What do you mean…?

Akari: Well…. Hikari has a thing for Link. /nudges Hikari/

Denice: What?

Hikari: That's right! I'm in love with Link!

Akari: Really?/gasp/ I was just joking! XD

Denice: You're going down…

Hikari: Not if you go down first /tackles Denice and forms a dust cloud/

Link/walks in/ Hey Akari! What's up/sees the dust cloud/ what's going on…?

Akari: Meh… the usual… Denice and Hikari are fighting for Link's heart… /notices Link/ Oh Link! Umm… hi!

Link/screeches/ THEY'RE WHAT???

Denice/stops fighting and notices Link/ who do you love more?

Hikari: Yeah, me or Denice?

Akari/grabs popcorn/ This is gonna be GOOD!

Link: Can't I love you both…?

Hikari: No! You have to choose one of us!

Link: In that case… I choose…

Akari: **_WAIT!!!_** I got to get more popcorn… ok, I'm good.

Link: Akari!

Denice & Hikari: **WHAT!!!!**

Akari/chokes on popcorn/ WTF?????

Link: Well, I can't choose between you two…

Denice/faints/

Hikari: How…How could you…?

Akari: Not surprised! With my good looks and my superior hunting skills… Well, you know where I'm going!

Hikari: Shut up Akari.

Link/sighs/ I should of just shut up…

Akari: Whoot! Let's go Link/grabs Link's hand/

Link: Oh dear god no!

Hikari: Get back here Akari!!

Akari: Buhahaha!!! Never!!!/runs away/

Link: Help me! Please god, help me!

O.o

Zellie: I know it's short but we kept getting interrupted…

Link: … What is Akari going to do to me…?

Dark Link: Think about it.

Link/thinks about it/ oh no…

Zellie: This could get interesting… R&R please and no flames.


End file.
